


Taken

by sugarpixi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Based on bad prologue ending when Saeran comes to take you away for lying about the damn door.





	

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger. Cheritz Does. 

Taken   
“The plan failed.”

I texted it and said it aloud. Even though I could barely express it, I felt a deep annoyance within myself. It was a thought that had to be vented out. Actually, no. Somehow talking to myself became a habit. My plan was thoroughly thought out. It was, for the most part going according to plan. The girl downloaded the app, allowing me to track her, replied to my messages, keeping her distracted as I followed her closely. It all lead up to this moment, to this password locked door. But this girl decided to play games and blow holes into my carefully laid out plans. 

“I have to find someone else,” I continued to muse out loud, arms crossed as I watched the back of the unsuspecting girl. 

“Who the hell are you!?” 

A wave of brown splayed about as the girl whipped around to face me. That voice, slightly wavering, startled and frightened sounded pleasant in my ears. Her eyes beneath the shadows of her bangs were large and doe-like. 

“You don't need to know.” 

My voice sounded robotic and cold under the influence of the device I was using. But I was feeling something by looking at her. Maybe it was curiosity? She looked insulted after my response but she was frozen in place, in a defensive stance. I took a step towards her. 

“What Should I do with you...?”

She continued her silence. But her eyes were full on glaring at me now. I enjoyed the fire in her eyes. They made her look more beautiful. She was amusing me. I took another step towards her. 

“I'd like to let you go, but you already know me.”

A gasp. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't I found myself smirking behind my mask. 

“I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with me.”

I was now right in front of her. I could see her visibly shaking. Her knuckles were white. Still, I felt compelled to taunt her some more. She deserved it, after all. Did she think it was funny to lie to me about that damn door!? 

 

“I could just get rid of you.”

She bit her lower lip. There was a hint of desperation in her expression. She looked like she was ready to cry. I felt a tiny pang in my chest from the expression. Awh shit, I didn't really want to deal with crying either. 

“But that would be a shame.”

I changed my approach. I had to calm her down a little. But the tone I wanted could not be conveyed by the machine. For some reason I hoped that she could feel the change. I saw that she relaxed a little. Her expression softening. 

“You're so cute...”

I don't know what made me say that. I mean, she was. What should I do with this mess?Hmm Well...

“You can be my assistant.” 

This time I found myself surprised, as she took the final step towards me so that our noses almost touched. She looked into my eyes as if searching for something. God what was that twinkle in her eyes? I felt my self getting a little excited. She looked into my eyes meaningfully, the meaning behind her eyes and her small smile a puzzle to me, before she slowly knelt before me and her hands found the tightness in my pants. She kneaded it in circles causing it to get even tighter before tormenting me by slowly opening my pants. Once it was opened, I felt a great sense of ease as my member literally popped out to enjoy freedom from its constraints. 

Confounded, I couldn't react. I couldn't even think. It seemed to be happening quickly. What was going on? Did I want whatever this was to end? I found my self getting a little annoyed again as she teased me, poking and prodding. I also felt a little embarrassed under her gaze. Then she began to rub the tip. I inhaled sharply as a little liquid pooled out. My body shivered as she drew circles, spreading the fluid around before taking her finger and putting it into her mouth. The corners of her eyes crinkled a little but I swear I heard an 'Mm...'

I looked at her, one eye closed as if to steel myself for her next move. She grabbed me by the base in a nice firm hold and she tentatively began to lick me from tip all the way to where her hand was. She proceeded to do this until I was wet all over with her saliva. She took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it and I felt my breathing grow shallow. I looked down at her, and she looked me straight in the eyes before her head dove down and she took me slowly into her mouth. I gritted my teeth and my hands instinctively clutched at her soft, silky hair. She continued to bob up and down slowly as if testing me. Then she picked up the pace. 

Fuck. Her mouth was amazing! It was hot, wet and I found my self groaning as she moaned in the back of her throat, the vibrations causing me to shiver. I can't even begin to describe the sensation as she sucked on me hard. The feeling of her tugging the base of my cock as she went up and down was the only thing on my mind along with a voice in my head repeatedly telling me how good it felt. The more I listened, the better it felt. Shit. I needed to feel it more, I decided as I found my hands around the back of her head and my hips thrusting. The surprised gag she made left me feeling satisfied. I had turned the tables successfully.

However, the victory did not last long. Damn, this woman. She was... something else for sure. She had stopped and started playing with my cock --stroking it, varying the pressure. My face felt hot at the look of wonder she had on her face. Screw this. I yanked her head back and shoved my throbbing cock back into her mouth, controlling the rhythm. She moaned abruptly but was quick to follow. 

 

At this point I was panting to heavily I pulled my mask down from my face. I knew I wasn't thinking straight but dammit. I had to breathe. I found my self groaning a lot more too and somehow it made me feel a lot hotter than I was already feeling. The sound of my voice must have affected the girl as well as she was moving faster than ever. Her movements also seemed very calculated, like she was on a mission. The sound of my voice and the sound of hers, the one sound I heard her make and the sounds she would make according to my imagination were all whirling inside my head, filling me with a lot of things I couldn't really place. 

There was a slight change in her movement now, and occasionally I'd find her jerking. The air changed a little bit as well. I tried to focus and noticed there was a sweet smell lingering about that seemed to have a hint of spice to it. I looked down at the brunette. One of her hands was gripping me tight as she worked on me, the other.... I felt my eyes widened for a second and suddenly she had all of my attention. Her other hand was between her legs moving hypnotically. It was driving me to the edge... 

I have never felt a pressure this intense... Suddenly, I felt my eyes roll back and my head tilt backwards. My legs shook and it felt like I would collapse. But she kept on going, sucking until there was nothing left and even after. As she released me, a little bit of my cum found its way to the corner of her lips. She licked it right off, and looking into my eyes she...smiled? I felt my self get hard again, but before she could even think about it, I promptly shoved it back into my pants and then I pulled up my mask up just as fast. 

She stood up and then offered me her hand. 

“Ok, I'll go with you.”

I looked at her hands and suddenly I was hit by flashes of them between her legs. I felt my self grow hot. I was still unsteady from what just happened. So I took her hand slowly. 

“Right. Well then, let's go.”

From there, I would take her to paradise. 

A/N: Yo...Idk did this come out as I wanted? These things are always a challenge but once I write one of something the rest rolls out. Uh.. Hope ya'll liked it? 

For Other MM related things... please come check out : http://aminoapps.com/c/mystic-messenger-rfa-amino/


End file.
